


La Vida Secreta De Aquellos Que Lo Extrañan

by OrdinaryThings



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arc Reactor Angst, Depressed Tony Stark, Director of SHIELD Tony Stark, Fluff and Angst, I'm sorry this deserved better, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Moments between Natasha and Tony, Robots, This is like fluff and angst had a kid together, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Was it a rush?, for a challenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: Para el mundo entero, Iron Man es aquel genio que trajo a SHIELD a su mayor esplendor. Pero para Natasha, Tony es solo un hombre que extraña a Steve demasiado.





	La Vida Secreta De Aquellos Que Lo Extrañan

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este fic teniendo la canción I Remember de Damien Rice en mente. Tenganlo en cuenta para futuras referencias.

Natasha entra a la oficina de Tony con inercia, sosteniendo unos papeles en sus manos y repasando toda su agenda mentalmente. Nunca pensó que se vería trabajando plenamente para SHIELD, pero circunstancias la han llevado a quedarse. Principalmente porque ahora consideraba a todas aquellas personas más como familia que como colegas de trabajo.

Deja los papeles en la mesa sin pensarlo demasiado y se dispone a regresar por donde vino al no notar presencia de Tony en aquella oficina, pero hay algo que la detiene súbitamente.

Su mente se borra por completo de todo itinerario y su pulso se acelera… No cree en lo que está viendo hasta que aquel hombre rubio abandona el asiento de cuero negro en la oficina con una sonrisa de lado e intenta torpemente extender su mano.

“Buenos días, Natasha” habla el hombre, usando el tono de voz tan serio que la espía extrañaba tanto.

Escucha unos pasos tras ella; sin embargo, Natasha ya sabe de quien son.

Anthony Stark camina firme hasta la escena, y con una regla de metal, levanta la mano del hombre rubio y luego procede a dar varios golpes en la barbilla del mismo.

“Tenemos problemas con saludar aún, el contacto visual no luce natural. Jarvis, corrígelo”

La voz robótica contesta un _“Enseguida señor”_ y a Natasha no le toma mucho tiempo entender lo que realmente estaba pasando allí.

“Stark, ¿qué hiciste?”

“¿Qué te parece?” responde efusivo Tony “Es apenas un prototipo y ya es todo un robot social, espero pronto poder presumirlo en SHIELD. Tener a un Capitán América rondando por ahí motivará a los nuevos”.

Natasha solo lo sigue con la mirada, tornándose más seria en lugar de seguirle la corriente a Tony, quien ya se encontraba totalmente concentrado en aquel robot idéntico a su ex compañero de misiones. Tony quizá llegó demasiado lejos.

Steve Grant Rogers, mejor conocido como el Capitán América, murió hace un año en una misión junto a Nicholas Fury.  Aquello no trajo más que desgracia y caos no solo a SHIELD, sino al mundo entero. Sin embargo, Tony Stark tomó el papel como nuevo director de la agencia, muy a pesar de que las muertes de Steve y Fury lo habían afectado a él más que a nadie. Tony salvó a SHIELD de todos sus problemas, y continuó con el legado de aquellos que ya no estaban. Natasha también comandó la agencia desde entonces.  

Sobre la naturaleza de la relación de Steve y Tony poco se sabe, ambos entraban y salían de habitaciones cerradas con una felicidad que no se había vuelto a ver en Stark desde entonces. No obstante, en el funeral de Steve, Tony fue el último en llegar y el primero en irse, apenas si se dio a notar y nunca nadie escuchó que dijo alguna palabra sobre ello.

Virginia Potts fue la encargada de hacer que la pena no matase a Iron man, y después de pocos meses, Tony era el sol de cada día en SHIELD, dirigiendo con tanta naturalidad que nadie se creía que Stark no había nacido para ello.

Ahora Tony se encuentra caminando en círculos alrededor de aquel robot escalofriantemente idéntico a Steve, anotando cosas en su reloj digital. Natasha había creado un silencio que poco incomodaba al hombre de metal quien continuaba ocupado su curioso labor.

“Sabes que esto no lo traerá de vuelta”

Y finalmente consigue su atención, pero por pocos segundos.

“¿Qué te hace creer que esa es mi intención?”

“¿Qué te hace creer que no?” responde Natasha con una risa cínica. “¿Cuánto tiempo has estado trabajando en esto?”.

Tony suspira, cerrando todo holograma de su reloj de muñeca y mandando con un ademán de mano al robot a sentarse en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba antes de que Natasha lo haya descubierto.

“No es gran cosa, Natasha. Sabes que SHIELD me mantiene ocupado la mayoría del tiempo, pero a veces tengo tiempo libre y se me ha ocurrido hacerlo porque sí. El Capitán América es un ícono de la nación, si logro perfeccionarlo, todo el mundo querrá uno en su casa”.

“Tú y yo sabemos que esa no es la razón por lo que lo haces” habla demandante Natasha, aún sus brazos totalmente cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

“Entonces, ¿qué es Romanoff? ¿qué es aquello que tú y yo sabemos?”

Natasha baja por fin sus brazos, mirando atentamente a Tony y acercándose al robot para tener una mejor vista de aquel.

“Lo extrañas”

“¿Y tú no?” contesta Tony con un tono diferente, casi roto.

“Pero esta no es la solución. ¡No estás reparando nada! ¡No es lo correcto!”

“¡No está haciendo daño a nadie!”

“¡Claro que sí lo hace!” grita Natasha, caminando a zancadas hasta estar frente a Tony. “A ti”

Stark se queda sin palabras, no existirá forma de convencer a la mujer de aceptar su proyecto de ninguna manera, y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo así de la nada tampoco. Tony suelta un sonido sordo de queja, moviéndose hacia su escritorio y tomando los papeles que Natasha había dejado en un inicio y hojeándolos vagamente.

“Te agradezco por tu trabajo, te notificaré si existe algún problema con la misión” articula Tony, ignorando toda la escena anterior.

“Tony…”

“Entiendo tu punto Natasha. Pero entre Steve y yo no hubo más que una relación de inmenso respeto que prevalecerá de esa manera. El robot solo demuestra una imagen, y no pretende ideas tontas como traerlo de vuelta. El Capitán América es extrañado en esta oficina tanto como lo es en todo el mundo. Ahora, toma la siguiente misión y ve a trabajar como yo lo haré, hay mucho que hacer esta semana”.

Natasha no refuta, toma la carpeta y se marcha.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Tony, recuerda._

Lo recuerda muy bien. Era diciembre, el frío no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Sus dedos se deslizaban con naturalidad en la pantalla portátil que cargaba, sus pies se removían en el vasto sillón, y sus ojos no se despegaban de las palabras que iban desapareciendo en aquel aparato eléctrico con el que realizaba su trabajo.

Frente a él estaba Rogers, sentando en un banco que parecía de todo menos cómodo, pero él parecía estarlo. También se encontraba igual de concentrado que Tony, pero él cargaba una libreta y un lápiz, trazando con certeza.

En aquel tiempo y lugar reinaba el silencio. La madera lentamente quemándose creó un ambiente sereno que acompañaba los trazos de Steve y el deslice de Tony. Éste último es el que rompió el silencio, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Steve, quien concentrado seguía moviendo su lápiz sobre el papel.

“¿Qué haces?” preguntó a Steve, dejando de lado su tableta y disponiéndose a levantarse del sofá para estar más cerca del capitán.

“Dibujando” respondió sin devolverle la mirada.

“¿Qué dibujas?”

Entonces los azulejos de Steve se encontraron con la fuerte mirada marrón de Tony, dejó su lápiz de lado y le sonrió divertido.

“A ti”

Tony suelta una carcajada de incredulidad. Tomó otro de los asientos incómodos a la vista y se sentó chocando su hombro con el del capitán.

En aquella libreta no tan grande yacía Tony Stark de verdad. Concentrado en su tableta y retratado frente a un ventanal que dejaba admirar la belleza de diciembre. Sin embargo, esa bella es totalmente opacada por Tony, su tez morena y ojos cansados reflejaban algo que quizá solo Steve podría retratar.

“Es hermoso, ¿no es cierto?”

Tony volvió a reír. “No creí que lo estaba diciendo en serio, Capitán”.

“Nunca lo haces, Tony”

“Oh, no me des tan poco crédito” volvió a reír Tony. “No sabía que estabas enamorado de mí”.

Ahora es Steve quien suelta una carcajada y deja el lápiz y la libreta de lado.

“Yo tampoco” respondió.

_Steve, recordó._

La primera vez que sus labios se encontraron con los de Tony fue de lo peor. Siempre quiso que hubiese sido diferente. Iron Man había sido herido gravemente en una misión de ambos, la cual había resultado victoriosa, pero había pasado ya un minuto y Tony no daba señal de vida. Steve arrancó con sus manos sin importar el daño el casco metálico del hombre y procedió a darle oxígeno de sus propios pulmones hasta que la ayuda llegase finalmente.

No costó mucho para que Tony se rehabilitara, y para ser sinceros, Steve lucía peor que Tony luego de que todo aquel problema se resolvió.

La primera vez que lo besó con decencia ocurrió, de igual manera, en tiempos de guerra. Se separaron para revisar todo el edificio de manera más eficiente, sin embargo, no contaron con que tratarían con armas alienígenas en aquel lugar, y gracias a ello, Tony demoró varios minutos en responder.

Apenas Steve vio que Tony salía de allí sano, salvo y completo, se aferró a él como si su vida dependiese de ello.

“Si no volvías en cinco segundos, iba a ir a por ti”

“Contaba con ello” le contestó Iron Man, su armadura casi desecha y varias manchas de sangre seca por toda su cara.

Steve los sacó de allí y ambos fueron a curarse sus heridas. Su pulso aún palpitaba como loco por la adrenalina producida, o quizá no era por eso después de todo.

Las vendas no llegaron a dar tan siquiera tres vueltas cuando el Capitán América decidió lanzarse finalmente al compañero con el que había pasado sus últimos años junto. Decidió, al fin, besar esos labios que siempre sintió que lo llamaban, y vaya que lo hacían.

Su relación siempre había sido como un té caliente, que desde aquel momento tomó un dulzor especial.  Ambos eran dos idénticos diferentes que se complementaban en todo lugar. Ambos iban juntos a sus misiones, y ambos volvían siempre victoriosos. Se dice que esa era la razón por la cual SHIELD nunca perdía.

Pero cuando las cámaras y los agentes descansaban, las puertas se cerraban tras ellos y ocurrían momentos como los de diciembre. Porque mientras Steve esté para Tony, y Tony para Steve, siempre será diciembre.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Tony, ya no quiere recordar._

El espacio a su lado en la cama es un tormento cada vez que intenta dormir, por eso Tony Stark casi no lo hacía.

Su taller se había convertido en su lugar favorito desde que Steve se había ido.

Sabía que no tenía que aceptarlo, sabía que la diplomacia no justificaba cancelar la misión más comprometedora de todos sus tiempos. Sabía que enviar a Fury, y decenas de agentes más no aseguraría nada. Pero Steve le había pedido que se quedara, él le había prometido que volvería sano, salvo y completo ¿no es así?

Sin importar qué, volvía a su último diciembre.

Sus brazos estaban aferrados al escudo del capitán; la gente continuaba caminando, pero Tony no se movía, no lo hará. Esperará hasta que la última nave desembarque. Lo que le dijeron esos agentes al darle el escudo es una vil mentira, Steve volverá, está seguro de ello. Solo está jugando una broma de mal gusto. Bajará muy pronto de aquellas naves, Tony lo sabía, y cuando lo haga, le dirá que es el peor ser humano que ha existido por hacerlo esperar y luego harán el amor en su taller, como siempre.

Pero Steve nunca llegó.

Las naves ya no estaban, y Tony continuó en la pista, mirando a un punto fijo de la nada, con el escudo abrazando su reactor. Es Natasha quien lo encontró.

“Tony, debes irte. Es tarde”

“Steve aún no llega. Lo estoy esperando” respondió Tony como si fuera una máquina programada para hacerlo.

Natasha no dice nada al respecto, a pesar de tener muchas palabras duras que soltar. Steve también fue su familia después de todo. Abandona a Tony por unos minutos, para después volver con dos mantas y pedazos de pan que encontró en la cocina más cercana.

Tony la miró, aun sin soltar el escudo y le preguntó: “¿Qué es eso?”

Natasha pasó una de las mantas por la espalda de Tony y partió un pan para luego ofrecérselo.

“Tú lo has dicho. Steve no llega” contestó, ahora sentándose en el frío suelo e invitando a Tony a hacer lo mismo. “Esperémoslo juntos”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tony no sabe cómo empezó realmente, pero apenas la idea surgió, había puesto su mente y cuerpo a trabajar por ello.

Le costó noventa lunas poder terminarlo, y cuando observó el resultado, un nudo irreversible se formó en su garganta. Era Steve, de pies a cabeza. Tony, quien lo conocía más que nadie, se aseguró de que cada hebra de aquel robot le hiciese justicia.

Y ahí estaba ahora. Se chocaba ocasionalmente con la repisa de la cocina, y tenía errores gramaticales que Tony corregía inmediatamente, pero aquel robot era Steve, y eso era suficiente para Tony.

Para mantenerlo vivo necesitaba de una gran parte económica que maquillaba a la perfección ante Pepper. Nadie debía saber de ese proyecto hasta que esté perfecto, como debería serlo. Además de su costo económico, para tenerlo vivo necesitaba de una fuente de energía especial, una que Tony demoró demasiado en considerar, pero apenas comprobó que era de utilidad, no dudó en usarla. Se trataba de un nuevo reactor que, conectado a su cuerpo, creaba una especie de energía no solo eléctrica ni cinética, sino que parte de su alma daba vida a otro ser.

Eso mantuvo vivo a Steve, y Steve mantenía vivo a Tony. Así funcionó siempre.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“¿Cuántos agentes se necesitan para cambiar una bombilla?” pregunta Natasha, con una sonrisa contenida.

Tony la regresa a ver en broma, y toma el tenedor para atacar los brócolis de su plato de comida de aquella tarde.

“Dos” responde Tony.

“Nada mal” se reclina en su asiento Natasha. “¿Por qué?”

“Vamos Nat, es un chiste viejo. Todos se lo saben”

“Entonces dilo”

Tony abandona sus brócolis y mira fijamente a la agente frente suyo hasta que no puede contener la risa y explota a carcajadas.

“No, está bien. Tú ganas” dice Tony, volviendo a su plato.

Natasha da un sorbo a su bebida, con cuidado de no reírse y escupirla.

“Se necesitan dos: uno para ponerla y otro para quejarse de su director”.

Tony ahora desvanece su sonrisa en un fingido intento de mantener su seriedad.

“Eso no fue gracioso, Romanoff”

“Ese es el punto, viejo gruñón”.

Stark la deja ser y continúa comiendo de su plato. La parte favorita de su día se resumía en los almuerzos compartidos con Natasha. Sin importar que tan tontos sean sus chistes, siempre lo hará olvidarse de todo por unos segundos. 

Natasha también vuelve a su plato y comen en silencio. Tony sabe que ella ha querido sacar de nuevo a luz el tema de Steve y como Tony logró crear un robot idéntico a él por mucho tiempo, pero no tendría caso hacerlo.

Continúan en silencio hasta que un ruido irrumpe el silencio ameno que se había creado. Natasha observa y nota que a Tony se le ha caído un tenedor. La agente lo recoge y regresa con una sonrisa hacia Tony, lista para hacer una broma al respecto, sin embargo, nota que Tony se ha quedado serio y quieto en su asiento.

“¿Qué pasa, Stark?”

“Nada” contesta de inmediato, sin mirarla directamente.

“Mírame”

Tony no hace caso, y termina por simplemente abandonar su comida y salir del pequeño salón que solo ambos compartían. Natasha se levanta y lo sigue, hasta sostenerlo del brazo y obligarlo a volver.

“Mírame Tony”

Entonces lo hace, y Natasha sabe de inmediato que algo no anda bien. Desliza su mano del brazo de Tony hasta tomar su mano, atrayéndola de inmediato hacia ella. Mira como su piel luce pálida, y para cuando levanta la manga de tela que cubre sus brazos, descubre como sus venas se marcan de un azul infeccioso. Natasha lo suelta con un quejido, y de nuevo pide que Tony la mire a los ojos.

“¿Qué te estás haciendo Stark? ¡¿Qué, por todos los cielos, te hiciste?!”

Tony no responde y no parece dispuesto a hacerlo. Cubre de nuevo sus brazos y vuelve su mirada a Natasha.

“No había otra manera” contesta el hombre. “Steve lo necesitaba”

“¿El robot?” alega con enojo Natasha. “Él no es Steve. Él ni siquiera es un él. ¿En qué estabas pensando?”

 Stark vuelve a dejar en claro su posición de silencio, ahora dirigiendo una última mirada a su amiga y marchándose de la sala. Natasha no lo siguió.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Después del incidente del comedor, Natasha no vuelve a ver a Tony rondando por SHIELD más. Así que tiene que forzarse a entrar en casa de Tony, bajar a su taller y encontrarlo en un lugar de caos, tirado en el suelo, pálido y apenas consciente. Ella corre a socorrerlo, solo para escucharlo repetir las mismas palabras.

“Lo perdí Natasha. Perdí a Steve”.

Al final de cuentas, el robot sumó a todos los proyectos fallidos de Stark por hacer un mundo mejor. Para que éste continúe funcionando, debía tomar toda la energía que quedaba en el cuerpo de Stark. Natasha siente angustia al pensar que hubiese pasado si Tony realmente hubiese hecho eso por aquel robot, que ya se encontraba tirado en algún lugar del salón.  

La ayuda llega por Tony pronto. Se recuperará como siempre, y volverá a dirigir SHIELD en un santiamén. Lo hará porque es lo único que queda por hacer.

Porque por primera vez, Tony estuvo a punto de morir y Steve no estuvo para salvarlo.

Porque el mundo dio por sentado que los superhéroes nunca se rompen, y Tony ciertamente, era el mayor de ellos.

Porque alguien creyó que podría existir un Capitán América sin un Iron Man.

Natasha cree que existen muchas cosas que hacer por Tony ahora, sin embargo, ahora no podrá hacerlas. _No valdrían la pena._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito para el challenge multiverse Stony. 
> 
> Espero hayan del fic tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. Lamento tener que hacerlo tan corto, pero el tiempo del que yo disponí fue tan corto que apenas tuve tiempo para hacer un one shot.
> 
> ¡Besos a todos los que han llegado aquí! x


End file.
